


Zero to All

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I am trying to make it as crack-ish as possible, M/M, Minho Ships It, hope you find it crack-ish sksksksk, minho pov (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Changbin and Seungmin bickers all the time. Minho is an expert, he's pretty sure that it's gay.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Frankly speaking, Minho is only interested in mainly three things in school. One, the Aussie brothers, Chan and Felix stalking Woojin. Minho hasn't figured out the precise reason yet, but he believed that it couldn't be anything else other than gay.

Two, Han Jisung. That boy is cute, friendly, loud, can be annoying at times, and emotional. Minho willingly admits that he's whipped for that human squirrel.

And the third one, is Changbin and Seungmin.

It's no longer new for Changbin and Seungmin glaring or hissing at each other for no reason when they met in corridors. Even Minho, who's well known for loving watching petty fights, became tired of their shenanigans. 

Watching Changbin mocking Seungmin's nasual voice or Seungmin teasing Changbin's height is funny at first, but not so much when it happened at least three times a day, every day, and have lasted for 3 months.

Nobody even know why they hate each other. They just do.

Not that Minho cared.

He just wants actual drama, like, Changbin finally snapping and maybe giving Seungmin a headlock, because Minho has seen that short boy's arms - a waste if they aren't used for fights.

Or, with Minho's natural sense of gay shit, he can see these two having great potential in becoming a pair. Minho needs this to happen ASAP if they don't hold actual fights.

Nobody believes him in this, but Minho has great confidence in himself in predicting these kinds of things.

The only problem is, he needs to befriend Changbin in order to observe the two more closely. Minho hates socializing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Minho hates socializing, but he'd gladly befriend Changbin when Chan promised him that he'll help Minho in getting close to Jisung.

Which is why Minho awkwardly taps on Changbin's desk this day, before the teacher barges into the room. Changbin looks at Minho with a very confused expression, obviously wondering why the hell this handsome gay king (Minho's interpretation) is approaching him.

"Uh, yes...?"

"You see," Minho gets straight to the point, unlike himself, "I am very interested in your beef with Seungmin."

"I don't have beef with Seungmin."

"Oh, sweetie, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard." Minho lowered his body and whispered in Changbin's ears, "Look. If you let me get close to you, I can either help you deck Seungmin or hook him up for you according to what you want, and I can get to know the love of my life as a bet. This is a win-win situation."

"You getting the love of your life is none of my business," Changbin said, "But I can't control it if you want to tag along, I guess?"

"Exactly!" Minho grinned. "Such a nice kid you are, Changbin."

* * *

Only half a day passed and Minho already faintly sees what's wrong between the two: None other than Hwang Hyunjin.

Hyunjin (together with Felix but he isn't important right now) is a new dance team member under Minho. He's handsome (not as handsome as Minho by Minho's standard), kind of (read: extremely) dramatic, a huge fanboy of an alumnus Park Jinyoung (who unfortunately has the same name as a teacher - but at least he's popular, unlike Yang Hyunsik, another teacher, although less popular than Bang Sihyuk, yet another teacher), and obviously very good at dancing-

Well, not important. The important thing is, Seungmin and Changbin both had a crush on Hyunjin. 

Key point: had. Hyunjin told Minho that those two should've given up the moment he told them that he likes Jeongin, a kid whom Minho never heard of. 

But Minho can tell that despite the two have gotten over Hyunjin, they still carry on with the rivalry. Probably something like muscle memory.

And Minho knows exactly how a former rivalry can turn into romance. He has witnessed Lee Juyeon getting together with Lee Jaehyun, an older student. Those two were also known for being rivals.

Much more competitve than Changbin and Seungmin, he'd say. These two shouldn't be a huge problem.

All Minho needs is to dig into Changbin's and Seungmin's background.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyunjin, if you tell me everything you know about those two, I willnever budge you about that Jeongin kid." Minho says. Hyunjin cackles at his unnecessarily serious expression. 

"I'm not even that mad about it. It's just Jeongin thought I'm friends with some kind of weird uncle-"

"He has bad taste." Minho deadpans.

"Yeah yeah, right. Anyway, why do you want to know things about those two?" Hyunjin asks.

"To get them together, obviously." Minho says as-a-matter-of-factly, "I need to know what those two are into, their background, etc, so that I can set them up."

"You should find them out by yourself, honestly." Hyunjin says.

"It's more convenient to ask you."

"Fair enough." Hyunjin adjusted to a more comfortable positon, "Changbin or Seungmin first?"

"Whatever."

"So, Changbin first then. Tell me what you know about him so I don't tell you something that you already knew."

"All I know is he's the introvert of our class, and he likes wearing black." Minho said.

"Introvert is a result of his family," Hyunjin started, "His parents are loving, but strict. They never let Changbin invite friends over. You know, elementary and middle school kids like being invited, but he couldn't, so no one wants him as a friend. As a result he sucks as socializing."

"And prevents talking to others as much as possible." Changbin said.

"Exactly. As for Seungmin, he is not so fortunately. Although his parents aren't abusive, they are emotional and will actually hit him. Sometimes too hard." Hyunjin said.

"So...they don't have any common things?"

"There's one," Hyunjin said, "Passion for music."

"Exactly what I need!" Minho beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have referenced one of my the boyz jujae fic yay

Minho is known for a gossip king, yes, but there's another thing he's famous for.

His ties with the head of the music department, and none other than Park Jinyoung the teacher.

Which is why, when he proposed to Park Jinyoung about organizing a project, the teacher immediately agreed.

The project is actually a group competition, where each group consists of a rapper, a vocalist, and a dancer. 

Of course, he is going to personally grab Changbin and Seungmin together, but he's pretty sure Chan and Felix will thank him later for giving them the opportunity to spend time with Woojin.

Oh well, Minho actually wants to get Jisung, but if Chan promised him that he'll set him up, he'd glady let go of this opportunity for now.

* * *

"What's with that Juyeon and Jaehyun thing you were talking about earlier?" Hyunjin asked.

Hyunjin managed to invite Jisung into his group, and Hyunjin insisted that Minho should help him to fetch for a vocalist. Minho  _did_ owe him one for giving him info of seungbin, so he agreed.

Hyunjin also insisted Minho tell him about his scheming.

"That two," Minho explains, "Have much more intense competition than Bin and Seungmin. But guess what? Last year those two worked on our school drama together, and this year they became one of our cheesiest couples."

"So you wanna get those two working together?" Hyunjin asks.

"For one. Another one is, ice-breaking!" Minho says, "Ugh, that sounds terrible. Anyway here's the plan. I wanna make Changbin learn to sympathize with others so that he can understand Seungmin's situation, and for Seungmin I want to make understand that Changbin is not as emotionless as he thought."

"Sounds amazing!" Hyunjin exclaims.

"Of course, I planned this!"

 "Hyung, please teach me-"

"Nah, it's secret." Minho abruptly stopped Hyunjin from continuing, "Anyway, I need you to coordinate the two. Very important job, okay?"

"Roger."

"Do whatever you want, just make sure you reach the goal and don't mess up. Okay?"

"Okay." Hyunjin winked. "Leave that to me."

Somehow Minho didn't feel convinced at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
